1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a patient table, in particular a patient table for a tomography apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray tomography systems are generally known according to the prior art. A patient table is provided for accommodation of a patient and for step-by-step movement of the patient accommodated thereupon in a measurement device or gantry. The patient table typically has a stationary table with a movement device by means of which a table board attached thereon can be moved parallel to the longitudinal extent of the table. The table board is merely connected at its one end with the movement device such that it can be moved with its other end beyond the table into the measurement device. To avoid artifacts, the table board can be produced from a material permeable to x-rays.
In the implementation of an examination by means of x-ray computed tomography it is sometimes required to administer an infusion to the patient accommodated on the table board. Instrument for administration of the infusion, such as, for example, needles, tubes etc., are normally held ready in a separate mobile container. The mobile container also serves as a tray table for the tools or instruments, etc. An infusion container is typically accommodated on a separate stand to be provided in addition to the patient table. The provision of a mobile container as well as a stand is complicated. Apart from this, the movement of the table board can lead to an unwanted pull on the infusion tube and consequently even to the infusion needle ripping out.
In the implementation of a measurement by means of x-ray computed tomography, it can also be required to monitor specific body functions of the patient by means of a monitoring electronic, for example an EKG. Movement of the table board can also lead to an unwanted pull on cables that connect sensors attached on the body of the patient with a monitoring device arranged next to the patient table.